Quizás sí quizás no
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: ¿No ves que estoy llorando como un niño? ¡Como mendigo pido tu cariño! No tengo dignidad ni tengo orgullo porque te amo mucho más que eso! Romance a la vista! **Cap. único**


**Quizás si.... quizás no**

* * *

¡Era lo único que le faltaba!

Su interior se revolvió bruscamente, todos los sentimientos que habitan en él hicieron tal mezcolanza que provocaron una palidez inmensa en su rostro y unas náuseas terribles

Harry se dejó caer en uno de los miles pasillos secretos del inmenso castillo de Hogwarts anhelando como nunca antes en su vida que en esos instantes apareciera Voldemort y lo convirtiera en polvo, al menos así dejaría de sentir tanto dolor

**¡¡Rabia!!**

Esto fue lo primero que pasó por su alma... pero.... ¿Rabia contra quién?¿Contra Hermione? No!!!! Imposible!!! Se había enfadado cuando ella le habló a la profesora McGonagall acerca de su Saeta de Fuego en 3er. Año pero tardó en comprender la verdadera preocupación de ella..... sí, enfado con mezcla de resentimiento pero en nada parecido a lo que su alma ahora sentía

Entonces Ron era el culpable!! Harry negó de inmediato con la cabeza... después de todo el pelirrojo ni por enterado de la situación, de hecho hay muchas cosas que Weasley ignora lo que le da un cierto aire de inocencia fresca a su personalidad

Entonces Harry dio con la respuesta: Era él el que había cambiado!! Era él quien se había enfrentado a la muerte más de 3 veces y había salido librado aunque los que lo rodearan fueron los afectados

_Un digno rival de respetar y a quien Harry muchas veces envidió pero no a tal punto de querer verlo muerto: Lo acontecido con Cedric definitivamente le cambió la perspectiva de la vida, la presencia de los espíritus de sus padres también lo habían sacudido... el haber creído ciegamente en muchas cosas que resultaron artimañas de Voldemort y caer en sus trampas... en sus asquerosas trampas.... poco a poco Harry se fue despegando de la esencia de lo que fue cuando pisó por primera vez aquel mágico colegio... ahora él no era nada sin..._

**¡¡Desesperación!!**

- Maldita sea - Harry apretó los dientes ante el sentimiento que le invadía

Se supone que debería estar riendo como todo chico de su edad, disfrutar al máximo el último año de colegio y vivir a plenitud cada segundo.... Pero no podía!! Apenas tenía 17 años y miles de heridas en el alma que le quitaron de poco a poco las sonrisas

Su alma se había llenado de una profunda tristeza, poco o nada expresivo se había vuelto desde el 4to. curso.... y claro que a nadie le relataba las pesadillas que vinieron en consecuencia de lo vivido aquella noche

_En quinto curso pudo revivir con mayor claridad aquel 31 de octubre de 1982, las voces que había escuchado dos años anteriores fusionadas con la imagen de sus padres en forma de espectros tuvieron terribles consecuencias ¡Harry hubiera querido desgarrarse el alma para deshacerse del dolor de raíz!_

- ¡Unos segundos más! - imploró el chico cuyos ojos esmeraldas comenzaron a brillar - ¿Por qué, en esa ocasión, no tardaste unos segundos más? -

_Hermione esa vez le había salvado la vida por milésimas de segundos. Harry aún podía recordarla pálida y temblando terriblemente con su vara mágica en lo alto... Ella, la hija de muggles, había detenido al más temido mago de la época. __Ahora Harry hubiese preferido estar muerto porque simplemente no soportaría que...._

**¡¡Amor!!**

_La risa había vuelto a su existencia.... un vínculo especial se había creado entre los dos ¡Gratitud! Inmensa gratitud por la valerosa Hermione Granger. Pobre ingenuo! Aquello fue la pauta para descubrir lo que había estado creciendo lentamente desde hace muchos años atrás_

_Antes pensaba que había sido agradecimiento. Hermione! Su héroe! Claro en ese entonces Harry hubiese podido defenderse de Voldemort si tan sólo el desgraciado mago no lo hubiese tenido aplastándole el cuello mientras prácticamente le había destrozado todas sus extremidades._

_Incluso la risa había vuelto a la vida de Harry ante las bromas que se hacían mutuamente y entonces nadie imaginaba las consecuencias de aquélla valerosa acción..... Ella sería la perseguida! Ella sería el siguiente blanco de Lord Voldemort_

_Hasta ahora Harry no se explica el cómo lo hizo pero lo bueno fue que lo logró: Voldemort jamás podría ponerle un dedo a Hermione, ella estaba protegida por un sello: su amor_

_Un sentimiento que hasta la actualidad lo consumía, un amor que era lo único que lo mantenía con vida, no sea que el vil mago la raptara y tomara un poco de su 'sangre sucia' para romper el conjuro_

_Un amor que hasta no hace mucho era correspondido...._

_**¡¡Decepción!!**_

Harry dejó que las lágrimas le recorrieran el rostro, no le importaba ya! De hecho, nada le importaba ahora porque pensándolo bien.... Hermione ya no lo necesita

- Sin embargo - murmuró para sí mismo - Me hubiese gustado protegerte..... por siempre -

Ese mirar en sus ojos marrones era arma de doble filo: un encantador mundo por perderse cuando era dirigido a él, a Harry Potter...... y una terrible realidad cuando se fijan en otro ser, en el _'__mejor amigo'_ de los dos

_**¡¡Miedo!!**_

Como nunca antes lo había sentido! Miedo a enfrentarse cara a cara ante su realidad: La había perdido! Y realmente le costaba el aceptarlo

Harry no comprendía su vida sin ella, sin su única fuente de paz y calma, sin su sonrisa dispersando las tinieblas de su alma

Anhelaba la muerte! Deseaba acabar de golpe con todo lo que era y comprendía Harry Potter

- Ella debe seguir con su vida - Harry intentó calmarse y buscar un nuevo rumbo en su existir

Desgraciadamente la idea de Privet Drive no mejoró la situación. Lo único que pudo formar en su mente fue su futura ruptura con quien hasta entonces era su enamorada Hermione Granger

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Me dirá: "¡Basta ya!" y se irá de mi lado_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- Es lo lógico - murmuró para sí mismo intentando entrar en razón - Se acabó la magia - Una sonrisa sarcástica se asomó a su rostro ante tal irónica idea - Se acabó la magia - repitió con mayor lentitud analizando su frase

Unas gotas de helado sudor recorrieron su pálida piel confundiéndose con algunas fugitivas lágrimas, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y se notaba más en sus manos.... de nervios deslizaba constantemente sus dedos por su obscura melena... pero nada, absolutamente nada, lograba calmarlo

Después de todo... no podría reprocharle a Ron aquella personalidad espontánea.... incluso en años anteriores él mismo se había reído de muchas bromas del pelirrojo y la primera en protestar justamente era Hermione

De seguro que ahora la vida de pareja se había vuelto muy aburrida, Harry se guardaba muchas cosas y se había vuelto muy introvertido y poco expresivo en la relación de ambos, de hecho raras eran las veces que tenía algún gesto cariñoso con Hermione aunque se muriera de ganas por hacerlo, pero se contenía, se reprimía constantemente como si no tuviera derecho a ser feliz

Y ella siempre había sido paciente, dándole tiempo a que asimilara su realidad (_'la vida de Harry Potter jamás estará en calma mientras Voldemort esté con vida'_) y sobre todo a sacarlo de aquel mundo en el que él mismo se encerraba

Mientras que Ron seguía siendo el mismo de siempre: con aquel sarcasmo espontáneo e irónico sobre los acontecimientos de la vida que sólo provocaban risa y alegría...... y justamente estaba en la sala común haciendo reír como nunca antes había visto a Hermione

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Yo la vi junto a él**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Y eso no tendría nada de malo, claro, si tan sólo ella no se hubiese perdido en las nubes mirando a Weasley, si tan sólo ella no hubiese estado posando sus femeninas manos sobre las de él, si tan sólo Hermione no hubiese tenido aquella sonrisa nerviosa que siempre tiene cuando se halla junto a un chico que realmente la hace suspirar hasta lo más profundo de su alma

Harry hizo a un lado el rostro al recordar la escena como si ambos jóvenes estuviesen en el mismo pasillo en el cual él se encontraba ahora... definitivamente el recordatorio no le era nada agradable

Debería hacerse a un lado, no le queda otra opción, así se desgarre el alma al hacerlo pero todo por verla feliz

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Comprendí que había perdido_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Aunque no esperaba haberla perdido

- ¡Todo por estar hecho el imbécil! - gruñó contra sí mismo ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas - Jamás debí descuidar a alguien como ella -

El joven abrazó sus piernas, encogiéndose con temor, miedo, rabia e impotencia

No podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de Ron hablando y ella riendo.... su hermoso rostro sonrojado sincronizándose perfectamente con un brillo místico de su mirada de color marrón

Poco faltaba para que Hermione se lanzara a los brazos de Ron, aunque quien sabe si luego lo hizo, porque Harry no aguantó más la escena y se retiró del salón en la brevedad posible sin hacer ruido.... _'No sea que les dañe el ambiente romántico'_ se había dicho caminando sin rumbo fijo entre los pasadizos del inmenso colegio de magia

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Sus ojos le gritaban que lo amaba_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Diferente había sido la situación hace algunas horas cuando Harry estaba a solas con Hermione cerca de la laguna.... A Potter le dio por pensar de qué hubiese sido si no llegaba a tiempo para sacar a Ginny de la Cámara de los Secretos y de cómo cayó estúpidamente en la trampa de Voldemort por medio del diario _'Creer que Hagrid había abierto la Cámara ¡Qué estupidez!'_

La idea nuevamente le recordó lo de la Copa..... lo de su padrino Sirius y cómo sigue sin reaccionar en la clínica _'¿Por qué tuvo que interponerse entre el ataque de Voldemort y yo?'_ volvió a preguntarse Harry sintiéndose culpable pues parte del conjuro que tenían a Sirius Black viviendo por medio de cables había salido de su varita

Concluyentemente su vida era un asco! No había nada más que hacer! Hermione no se merece a un desgraciado como él

No era entonces de extrañarse que la relación de ambos fuera enfriándose hasta el punto en que ella no decía nada cuando estaban a solas

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Como hace mucho que no hace conmigo_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Pronto Harry sintió unas manos posarse en su rebelde melena negra

- Vete de aquí - dijo Harry sin levantar la cabeza, casi parecía una exigencia pero su voz era tan débil

- No te guardes todo eso - pidió Hermione sin hacerle caso - Saca toda esa angustia que habita en ti -

- Déjame solo - el joven volvió a decir más en un susurro

- No lo haré - Hermione habló con determinación - Sabes bien que no te dejaré en este sitio - la chica mira con desagrado el frío ambiente en el cual Harry había buscado refugio

- Estoy bien - Harry repentinamente exclamó con una voz un poco más fuerte pero obviamente fingida - No tienes porqué estar aquí -

- Tengo que estar aquí - Hermione replicó con la mayor naturalidad del mundo

Harry aguantó la respiración y con ello las lágrimas

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Me mira hoy con pena porque sabe_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Pronto se escuchó un profundo suspiro por parte de Potter, pero sonaba más que nada a cansancio

Su mente seguía envuelta en sensaciones extremas.... dejarla ir, aferrarse a lo que alguna vez existió.... pero sólo una tenía en claro: Su vida sin Hermione estará totalmente vacía

No era gratitud, no era una obsesión: Clara muestra de lo que sentía era el sello mágico que ella poseía y que nadie podría romper

Su madre había colocado ese sello sobrenatural por amor a él y aún después de muerta el embrujo lo siguió protegiendo, Harry sabía entonces que si algo le llegara pasar a él el hechizo seguirá resguardando a Hermione y él estaba más que seguro que Ron sabrá protegerla como es debido para que Voldemort no rompiera el encantamiento

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_que la amo locamente como ayer_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Así que debía dejar que las cosas sean como deben ser

Hermione será feliz con......

La joven abruptamente lo toma del rostro obligándola a verla

- Reacciona!! - casi le gritó desesperada ante el profundo silencio en el que él se dejó envolver

Su mirada de color esmeralda la observaba embelesado por el toque especial que le daba la poca luz plateada que ingresaba por medio de uno de las pequeñas aberturas de las antiguas paredes del castillo

- Te ves hermosa - murmuró Harry con una leve sonrisa ante el espectáculo

Sus labios quedaron temblando ante sus palabras pero Harry, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió un profundo alivio en su alma

Harry levantó una mano en dirección a una de las mejillas de Hermione... tan sólo un poco más y sentiría nuevamente la suavidad de su piel

Entonces una ola de nuevos recuerdos lo invadieron

_****Flash Back**_

_- No deberías estar aquí - murmuró Hermione recostando su cabeza en borde de la abierta ventana_

_Harry miró por encima de su hombro a las compañeras de habitación de su novia... todas dormían profundamente, luego volvió su mirada al fascinante espectáculo que era el ver a Hermione con su cabello suelto mientras la luz plateada de la reina del nocturno cielo caía sobre ellos_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Recuerdo aquella luna en su cuarto_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Orgullo!!**_

_Esa era la sensación que invadía a Harry al tenerla entre sus brazos. Le encantaba como Hermione se refugiaba en él buscando huir de la helada brisa_

_- Te ves hermosa - murmuró Harry en un tono sólo para que lo escuchara ella_

_Hermione sonrió con timidez y nerviosismo mientras sus mejillas se encendían al instante_

_Un enemigo osó a tocar el enrojecido rostro de la chica helando su femenina piel_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Y el viento acariciándole la cara_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_Harry quitó un mechón crespo que la fría corriente había dejado entre los dos..... después nada se interpuso entre ellos_

_El contacto entre sus labios se dio de forma inmediata, besos atrevidos y juguetones cuando una intentaba alejarse y el otro hacía más largo el juego_

_Pronto Hermione necesitó respirar y a decir verdad él también, por lo que finalmente el beso concluyó pero no por ello se alejaron_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Cuando éramos felices de estar juntos_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_Harry recargó su frente en la de ella y sonrió con la calma que lo había invadido, él anhelaba quedarse así por toda la eternidad, sin más preocupaciones que aprovechar cada segundo que tenía a su chica_

_Hermione también sonrió al ver la felicidad que embargaba a su chico y no desaprovechó la ocasión para reforzarla con suaves y calmados besos, a ella le fascinaba el cosquilleo que sentía en su alma cuando tocaba los labios de Harry con los suyos_

_**** Final Flash Back**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Y ahora otros sueños nos separan_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

La mano había quedado suspendida en el aire, temblando más que los labios de Harry

Con lentitud y pena Harry bajó la mano al instante en que le ocultaba su mirada y tragaba saliva mezclada con tristeza

Abruptamente también había recordado que eso era antes, al inicio de la relación

Ya la mayor parte de su alma estaba destrozada... así que... ¿Qué perdía tirándola toda al abismo del dolor? Al menos así estará totalmente consciente de lo que tendrá que afrontar

- Cuando salgamos del colegio - murmuró Harry aún esquivándole la mirada - Te enviaré a _Hedwig _-

- ¿Por qué? - indagó intrigada Hermione

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_¡Lloraré! quizás sí, quizás no... si no lloras tú_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- Tienes razón - contestó de inmediato Harry de una forma muy mecánica - Tal vez no quieras ni escribirme -

El chico cerró los ojos conteniendo sus lágrimas, el sudor seguía recorriéndole la piel menos pálida que antes pero más fría

- Me parece... - Harry no la dejó siquiera indagar más y siguió hablando - .... que tienes razón.... tal vez te escriba... para no perder contacto aunque debería de hacer todo lo contrario -

- Pero es que no en.... -

- Será como quieras - Harry nuevamente le evitó expresarse

Hermione suspiró entre confusión y cansancio

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_¡Te escribiré! quizás sí, quizás no... si me escribes tú_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Nuevamente el silencio reinó en el pasillo... pero esta vez fue por mucho menos tiempo

- Yo te sigo amando - replicó de inmediato Harry con otro semblante, el joven estaba notablemente confundido en sus decisiones pero no en sus sentimientos - No quisiera perderte -

- Pero si no me has perdido, me tienes aquí - observó Hermione

- Pero tu amor le pertenece a Ron - soltó de golpe Harry

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca callando una exclamación

La tensión se sintió entre los dos de una terrible e inimaginable forma, el alejamiento era cada vez más obvio

Harry había dado en el blanco, después de todo, él se había convertido en un joven callado, con tendencias a caer fácilmente en las depresiones, poco expresivo y menos impulsivo para actuar pero jamás se había vuelto un estúpido

- Dime que estoy equivocado - suplicó Harry tomándola de las manos

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_¡Miénteme! No me importa, creeré lo que digas tú_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Hermione tuvo que aguantar otro gemido de asombro al sentir la frialdad física del chico, parecía que en vez de piel tenía hielo

- Harry - ella apenas pudo decir apretando sus manos entre las de ella

- Estabas en la biblioteca ¿No? O me fuiste a buscar a los campos de Quidditch ¡Por eso demoraste! -

Esta vez Hermione no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna, sólo atinó a bajar la cabeza pero no soltó las manos de Harry quien no sabía qué más decir

¿Orgullo de hombre?

Eso ya no existía en la vida de Harry Potter, él se encontraba ahí implorando una farsa para seguir con su amor.... ¿Y acaso tendrá resultado? ¿No sería eso engañarse a sí mismo ante algo que ya no tiene futuro? ¿No sería seguir plantando el amor en un sitio árido e infértil?

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_¡Olvidaré! No te he visto con él si lo juras tú_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Hermione apenas lo miró de reojo y simplemente no pudo soportar la imagen

Ahí, pálido y sudoroso, temblando como un animal herido e indefenso, se encontraba Harry Potter, el grandioso mago que detuvo al más desgraciado hechicero de la última época... el joven que había colocado en ella un inquebrantable símbolo de su amor... ella jamás podría explicarlo pero sentía con claridad en su alma un fuego proveniente de Harry, un fuego que se incrementó en esos últimos segundos.... una llama a la que ella no supo corresponder dignamente

Dos gruesas lágrimas surcaron del rostro de Harry

¿Tan grande era su desesperación? ¿Tal era su amor por ella que ya no le importaba si era el único enamorado en la relación? Porque desgraciadamente Harry tenía razón.... ella había desviado su atención hacia Weasley, no intencionalmente, pero su razón le dio la orden de detener todo contacto con Ron cuando abruptamente recordó que ella aún era la novia de Harry

Y el pobre de Ron ni siquiera enterado de la situación que había provocado en sus dos mejores amigos, es más, ni sospecha siquiera de la confusión que había dejado en Hermione

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_¿No ves que estoy llorando como un niño?_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- Te juro que intento salir de este abismo - murmuró Harry sin importarle ya el hecho de que las lágrimas le recorrieran como si fuera parte de su sudor - quiero salir de este abismo -

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior incapaz de detener sus palabras

- Y quiero salir de esto contigo... sintiendo tu calor, como antes -

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Como un mendigo pido tu cariño_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

La joven volvió a apretar las manos de Harry con más fuerza y firmeza que antes

- Te amo, sé que lo sientes - siguió hablando Harry ya sin poder detenerse aunque quisiera hacerlo - pero si decides continuar tu vida lejos de mí debes hacerlo.... por mí no te detengas -

La vista de Hermione comenzó a nublarse

- Aunque no puedo vivir sin ti - Harry soltó a Hermione y se pasó bruscamente las manos por el cabello - ¡No tengo idea de qué hacer! Muero de ganas por retenerte a mi lado pero sé que debo dejarte libre para que ames a quien debes..... no a un desgraciado como yo -

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_No tengo dignidad ni tengo orgullo_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- No voy a negarte que esto me duele, no me lo esperaba - Harry comenzó a bajar el tono de su voz conforme las palabras salían - Pero quiero comenzar todo nuevamente contigo, juro que si quieres seguir nuestra relación me dará amnesia, empezaremos desde ahora, este instante -

Las palabras entraban a la mente de Hermione y se repetían brevemente haciendo eco.... una repetición que inundaba todos sus pensamientos

Repentinamente Harry la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, como si ella fuese a desvanecerse.... Hermione no sabía cómo actuar ante tantas cosas al mismo tiempo: que Harry se haya dado cuenta de la confusión de ella, que le brinde la opción de terminar la relación al mismo tiempo que le suplicaba que sigan como si nada hubiese ocurrido.. y sobre todo el pecho quemándole fuertemente... esa sensación que Potter había dejado tatuada en lo más profundo de su alma

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_porque te amo mucho más que eso_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Harry Potter.... el niño que sobrevivió... el adolescente que sufrió.... el joven que está perdidamente enamorado de ella

Aún él conservaba características de sus anteriores etapas, pequeños detalles que fueron enamorándola y que se iban perdiendo con cada terrible situación que la vida le obliga a afrontar

Pero Hermione sabía perfectamente que esas virtudes estaban regadas en su alma en miles de fragmentos que alguien con paciencia y sobre todo, con amor, debía reconstruir

¿Era ella la indicada a hacerlo?

- Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para reconquistarte - susurró Harry con el corazón sumamente acelerado - Para recordarte constantemente lo que siento por ti -

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Como a Dios mismo... te estoy rogando**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Hermione recostó su barbilla en el hombro de Harry

- Porque fue por eso - siguió hablando el chico mientras acariciaba la rizada melena -No te sentías amada - Harry se apartó levemente de ella para darle la cara - Pero no es así, es justamente todo lo contrario -

Nuevamente la tembladera lo había invadido.... Hermione atinó a obligarlo a recostar su cabeza entre sus brazos debido a que no podía evitar que él se callara

_******Flash Back**_

_- Creo que deberías quedarte mínimo un par de meses - replicó Hermione_

_- Pero ya casi estoy bien - objetó Harry - Tengo reconstruido todos los huesos del lado derecho -_

_- Y faltan los del izquierdo - insistió la chica llevándose una mano al pecho ante la terrible idea de que si se atrasaba tan sólo unos segundos más no estuviese hablando con él en la enfermería del colegio_

_- Sólo necesito unas horas más - Harry intentó tranquilizarla - Ya no más preocupaciones, 'mi heroína'- una amplia sonrisa traviesa había asomado a su varonil rostro_

_- Tengo que estar pendiente de ti - Hermione sonrió igualmente - Es mi deber -_

_Harry tragó saliva antes de sus siguientes palabras - Te debo la vida... No tengo cómo pagarte -_

_- Y la tarifa va creciendo - Hermione le tocó traviesamente la nariz con el dedo índice de su mano derecha - Apenas va una semana desde que has vuelto a escaparte de la muerte -_

_- Sí - admitió Harry con pesadez - Creí que ese cretino se iba a demorar más en intentar matarme -_

_- Y estuvo por lograrlo - regañó Hermione abrazándolo impulsivamente - ¡No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma! -_

_Harry hubiese gritado del dolor.... pero extrañamente la cercanía de ella lo sedaba_

_Suerte que la señora Pomfrey no se hallaba en la enfermería... ella hubiese armado un escándalo al verlos así_

_Hermione se deshizo casi al instante del abrazo que le había brindado... tan intenso como el que le dio en 2do. Año pero con más sentimientos incluidos... de eso no había duda alguna pues hace 5 años atrás ella no se hubiese atrevido a besarlo... bien, es cierto que le había dado un beso al final del 4to curso, pero ese había sido en la mejilla... sus labios no se conectaban como lo estaba haciendo ahora_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Tú eres mi vida_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_Suerte que la señora Pomfrey no se hallaba en la enfermería... a ella le hubiese dado un ataque al descubrirlos así_

_La chica tuvo la ventaja de que Harry estaba acostado y con medio cuerpo en recuperación, Hermione ahora sabía bien (por la intensidad con la que él devolvió el beso) que en otras circunstancias no hubiese podido liberarse de la situación con tanta facilidad_

_- Hermione - la había llamado con una agitada voz a la que ella había respondido con un par de sílabas incoherentes lo que para Harry significaba un 'Dime' - Vuelve a besarme -_

_La heroína se acercó a complacerlo con el rostro totalmente enrojecido de la pena y con el alma hinchada de amor... ella sobresaltó al sentir el brazo derecho de Harry rodeándola para evitarle que se apartara con facilidad.... Hermione sonrió en medio del beso y por el momento no le dio importancia al asunto_

_Suerte que la señora Pomfrey no se hallaba en la enfermería... mínimo en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería se quedaban sin enfermera_

**_*****Final Flash Back_**

- Y todo deberá ser como al principio - susurró Harry con melancolía..... el recuerdo de su primer beso le había bajado notablemente la tembladera

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_¡No me abandones!_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

La chica se mordió el labio inferior mientras abrazaba más al joven de rebelde cabellera, quizá aferrándose a un sueño... quizá despidiéndose.. Harry no pudo interpretar esta acción, sólo se dedicó a disfrutarla al máximo por si acaso era lo último

Ella sintió una opresión en lo profundo de su alma... no quería, realmente no quería lastimarlo... Harry no se lo merecía

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Lloraré... quizás sí, quizás no... si no lloras tú_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- Harry.... yo.... - el joven cerró los ojos ante sus siguientes palabras.... las no intencionales pausas de la joven le agitaban el alma de una manera sobrenatural pero no se atrevió a soltarse del abrazo y ella tampoco daba indicios de querer dejar de estar apegados

El joven suspiró leve y apenas perceptible

- .... yo no... - la chica ahogó un sollozo - no ... tengo por qué escribirte -

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Te escribiré.... quizás sí, quizás no... si me escribes tú_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Harry asintió, ella no pudo verlo pero lo sintió, además la opresión comenzaba a ser menos cuando se incorporaba pero para sorpresa de él (y de ella también) Hermione envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

-..... déjame terminar - murmuró débilmente apoyando su cabeza entre los brazos del chico

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_¡Miénteme! No me importa, creeré lo que digas tú_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- Harry... - siguió diciendo la chica - Ron... Ron...- a Hermione le costaba mucho mencionarlo -

El joven no sabía si debía dejarla seguir... quizá Hermione buscaba dejar absolutamente todo en claro aún si ello significaba herirlo más... después de todo era lo mejor, matar de una vez por todas toda falsa ilusión

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_¡Olvidaré! No te he visto con él si lo juras tú_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

La chica Granger tomó aliento, el tiempo pareció correr con mayor lentitud.... Harry a estas alturas sentía como si flotara en la nada.... la mente se le había nublado y el cuerpo anestesiado de tanto dolor en el alma

Harry sintió humedad entre sus brazos... un sollozo que luchaba por salir pero la terquedad de Hermione podía más

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**_¿No ves que estoy llorando como un niño?_**_**  
**quizás sí, quizás no..._

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- No sigas - murmuró Harry secándole las lágrimas sin atreverse a verla

Ella negó con la cabeza ignorando su petición

- Ron.... y yo - siguió diciendo en un apenas perceptible tartamudeo

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**_Como un mendigo pido tu cariño_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Un breve lapso de silencio los envolvió.... Harry apartó su mano del rostro de Hermione pero no la quitó de su pecho... el joven se recostó en la pared y dejó que ella aclarara sus ideas, así mismo esperaba a que ella le diera tiempo para que él pudiera poner las suyas en orden

Harry esbozó una débil sonrisa: él ya tenía todo en claro, después de Hermione no habrá nadie más! No con ese sentimiento intenso

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

_**No tengo dignidad ni tengo orgullo**__**  
**quizás sí, quizás no..._

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- Ron y yo... - volvió a repetir Hermione analizando las palabras con mayor detenimiento

_****FlashBack**_

_- La enfermera Promfey puede venir - había murmurado entre sus labios_

_- ¿Y eso qué? - exclamó con quemeimportismo_

_Harry sonrió en medio del beso ante tal sorpresa... ¿Esa era Hermione Granger?_

_La chica se había dado cuenta de su comentario y se apartó de Harry con el rostro aún de color de maduras cerezas_

_- Es tu culpa - de inmediato ella acusó - me provocas decir estas cosas -_

_Harry optó por reír divertido, Hermione atinó a pasarse las manos por el rostro intentando bajarse el color_

_Nuevamente ella se lanzó a sus brazos con más cuidado que antes_

_- Cielos!! ¿Qué me está pasando? - preguntó nerviosamente mientras ambos sentían cómo sus corazones habían comenzado una carrera a ver cuál de los dos era el más acelerado_

_- ¿Será que mis sentimientos son correspondidos? -_

_Hermione se apartó ligeramente y creía que su rostro explotaría_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

_**porque te amo mucho más que eso**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_Hace unos días atrás ella había desarmado al mago tenebroso mandándolo a volar hasta el otro extremo del salón y su primer impulso fue aferrarse al herido de Harry.... luego (inexplicablemente en esos instantes) Voldemort intentó golpearla pero lo único que consiguió fue que su brazo comenzara a desintegrarse como si lo hubiese sumergido en ácido_

_Hermione había sentido su pecho arder con furia.... Harry sonrió satisfecho perdiendo el conocimiento segundos después de la huída de Voldemort_

_*****Final Flash Back**_

_«No fui yo quien te salvó, tú me salvaste» _meditó la chica cuyo rostro enrojecía igual a aquel día

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

_**¿No ves que estoy llorando como un niño?  
**quizás sí, quizás no..._

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- ¿Ron y yo? - De pronto su voz había adquirido su típico tono de cuando va a reclamar algo haciendo sobresaltar a Harry - ¿De dónde has sacado eso? -

Harry la obligó a darle la cara.... ¿Estaba acaso soñando?

Lágrimas secas se veían en su femenino rostro, sus ojos marrones brillaban a punto de soltar más pero por lo visto ella no lo permitiría

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Como un mendigo pido tu cariño_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- He estado en la biblioteca buscándote información sobre tu primer amor - Hermione comenzó un largo discurso sin tomar siquiera aliento - Me has dejado botada por tu Quidditch, pensé que mostrándote una información nueva sobre ello provocaría que volvieras tus ojos hacia mí, suerte que ese deporte no es una mujer porque sino no tendría cómo ganarle, no lo he terminado porque no aparecías a sacarme de la biblioteca, como ha sido tu costumbre desde que comenzamos nuestro noviazgo...comencé a creer que algo malo te había pasado por culpa de Voldemort pero siento que el alma vuelve a mí al comprobar que no es.......-

No pudo terminar su extremo discurso (que de seguro duraba un par de horas)... sus labios estaban siendo sellados de una cálida forma

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**No tengo dignidad ni tengo orgullo**__**  
**quizás sí, quizás no..._

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Y ahí estaba nuevamente ese ardor que la consumía desde lo más profundo de su alma.... aunque ciertamente diferente al que solía sentir.... este fuego simplemente salía de ella

Ni el más experimentado mago podría decir lo que exactamente les estaba pasando

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

_**porque te amo mucho más que eso**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Lo que sí era seguro era que la próxima vez que Voldemort apareciera.... deberá tener cuidado de no tocar a Harry, pues podría perder su otro brazo

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Mi tercer songfict de HP!! Debo dejar de escuchar música tan dramática como esta porque definitivamente esto es demasiado!! Pero.... para mi rareza, me encantó!! Caso contrario lo hubiese eliminado y jamás nadie se enteraría de que esto alguna vez existió

No tienen la más remota idea del debate que tuve sobre cuál pareja escribir: Takari con Daisuke metido.... Taiora con Yamato de por medio.... Ranma y Akane con el lindo de Ryoga!!! Ay!! ¡Qué frustración! Y finalmente quedó Hr/H siendo el tercero Ron

Ah!! Si desean imaginen los anteriores, igual el desenlace sería el mismo aunque en lo personal hay detalles en HP que le dan este toque especial!! ¿Y el final? No!!! Ya imagino a algunas malvadas mentes suyas de dejar solo a Harry (nada que ver aquí Ginny mucho menos Cho) él tenía que quedarse con Hermione, no más tragedias en mis ficts!! Utilizaré mucho el drama pero me prometí finales felices con desarrollo convincente..... ¿Este lo tiene? Me lo informan a través del review, no se vayan a olvidar, sí? Ah!! Y esto es lo más cercano que puedo escribir sobre un romance entre Ron y Hermione y para quienes no lo sepan Hr/H en mis ficts de HP será tan común como Takari en los ficts de Digimon y así como es común que a los portadores de la Luz y Esperanza los pongo en unas situaciones también no se me escaparán estos dos mágicos personajes (lean mi profile por los dos proyectos que tengo ^^ aunque es muy probable que me salgan ficts inesperados como este)

Es importante para mí sus opiniones... o si lo prefieren envíenme un mail a dragonzukino@hotmail.com o una lechuza o lo que sea! Pero, por favor, háganme saber lo que piensan, sí?

Ah!! La canción se titula **_'Quizás si, quizás no'_** aunque en otros lados la he encontrado como _"Lloraré" _y la versión que yo he escuchado y la cual me encanta es una balada, no la tecnomix y lastimosamente no sé quien canta la versión que tengo en mi computadora aunque a veces me da la impresión de que es un grupo argentino, realmente lo ignoro

Ahora que he terminado este fict podré seguir con los demás!! Y finalmente me hacen saber si lloraron..... _quizás sí, quizás no_ ^^


End file.
